Hopelessly Devoted to Him
by Sirifoy
Summary: She is heartbroken, he is oblivious. This is the story of Bo's heartache and her attempt to move on. ONESHOT! [before 'Our Last Journey']


Thanks for reading my stories! This was a spontaneous oneshot, which I had to share with you. Enjoy it!

Hopelessly Devoted to Him

[Olivia Newton John's "Hopelessly Devoted to You]

A young girl at the age of 16 sat down on a bench nearby the Great Lake. She ran off after she finished her dinner. Her blue eyes were red and puffy and her tear-stricken face was also red. She was in her last months of her 6th year in Hogwarts and belonged to the house of Gryffindor. She removed her cloak to reveal a white buttoned up shirt and a short skirt, and threw it furiously and it landed in the damp grounds.

_Guess mine is not the first heart broken,__  
__my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,_

She had her head between her hands and she sobbed quietly to herself _'How could I fall for an ass like him? I should've known. I should've listened to Lily',_she thought to herself. She always tried to be cool around her fellow housemate, Sirius Black, but every time she saw him, she felt like an volcano inside which was about to erupt. She felt this way ever since she first saw him…

_A girl at the age of 11 waited by the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 and 3\4. She was escorted by her excited parents. "Our little girl, leaving to Hogwarts!" Alan Carter beamed at his daughter. "I know you'll make us proud, Bo." Miranda kissed her daughter's cheek and they said their last farewells. Bo watched them leave when she saw a Snitch flying next to her. She caught it in an instant when she heard a boy call out "Oi! That's my Snitch!" The boy approached her and panted. His black shaggy hair was disheveled, and his gray eyes were looking at her. "I'm sorry; it's just that I saw it fly next to me. I didn't mean to take it. I play a bit." Bo confessed. The boy looked at her in awe "You do? I never met a girl who plays Quidditch. I'm Sirius Black." He led out his right hand. Bo, who caught the snitch in her right hand, led it out and they shook hands. "I'm Bo Carter." The Snitch was now in Sirius' hand. He saw that she was alone and asked "Do you need help with your luggage?" Bo was very astonished by his kindness and nodded "Yes, please." They shared a smile and put her luggage on the train._

_There's just no getting over you…_

Bo stopped crying and picked up her cloak from the ground and returned sitting down on the bench. _'He was young and sweet those days. Now he's an idiot who keeps playing with the entire female popularity'._She remembered her infatuation for him growing stronger every day. They hung around each other a lot during their first years at Hogwarts. Their friends used to jeer their friendship, saying they were a 'couple'. They ignored the teasing and remained very good friends, even though deep down Bo wanted more.

_In 2nd__year, she wrote on the common room walls 'Mrs. Black'. No one ever knew who did it, not even Bo's closest friends. She didn't want anyone to know that she was in love with her friend._

_In 3rd year, their friendship loosened when they hit puberty. Sirius and Bo had their awkward moments in dealing with growing up. He began treating her differently; gentler, more like a young man than a child. She noticed his maturity and was still in love with him, but she wasn't ready to tell him. Oh no, she couldn't; she wouldn't risk their friendship for this. Whenever Sirius got detention with his best friend James Potter and it was on a Hogsmeade trip, she used to send him sweets from Hogsmeade anonymously._

_I know I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around__  
__and wait for you_  
_But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else_  
_for me to do I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_In 4th year, the Triwizard Tournament took place at Hogwarts. Guests from different wizarding school arrived and new friendships were made. She met a Bulgarian student who happened to be 3 years older than her and a famous Quidditch player. She tried to move on, but it was difficult. When she saw that Sirius asked a promiscuous Beauxbatons student to go with him to the Yule Ball, she seethed with envy. She could have gone with Sirius, but the bloody prick didn't ask her. Little did she know that he did want to ask her but he saw that she was going with someone. On the day of the Yule Ball, Sirius was dancing with his date, and Bo was dancing with hers. She kept a close eye on him and looked away when she saw him kissing the French student. Bo excused herself from her date, and ran to the bathroom, hitting Sirius on the shoulder, which made them stop kissing. He looked at Bo's direction and saw that she was running. He ran after Bo and stopped when he reached her. They were standing near a staircase. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" Sirius asked her. Bo laughed maliciously "No, he didn't. But someone else did." "Who?" He asked worriedly. "You, Sirius, YOU! I've been in love with you ever since I saw you. I couldn't dare tell you until now when I saw you eating that French rag doll's face! You never figured it out, huh? Why did I help you with your homework? Why was I there for you when you had a row with James? Who sent you those sweet baskets?" Bo exclaimed loudly. Sirius was very quiet. "I-I never knew you were in love with me. Merlin, I'm clueless. I wish I knew before, I would've taken you to the ball instead of the French bird." Sirius ran his hands through his shaggy hair in confusion. Bo then did something she never expected to do: she kissed him passionately and left him. Unfortunately for Bo, he didn't do anything about the kiss and ignored it as if it didn't happen._

_But now there's nowhere to hide,__  
__since you pushed my love aside I'm out of my head,_  
_hopelessly devoted to you…_

Bo was crying again when she reminisced her first kiss. She got up from the bench, grabbed her cloak and moved closer to the lake. She took off her shoes, sat down and dipped her pale feet in the cold water. She then started to reminisce what happened after the Yule Ball.

_A few weeks later, Sirius was alone in the common room. Bo entered the room, holding books in her arms and didn't look at Sirius._ _He watched her walk in and approached the girls' staircase when he called out her name. She turned around to look at him and he was stunned; her gleeful eyes were now empty and cold. He walked over to her, threw the books out from her hands and kissed her._

Bo smiled a small smile to herself and giggled when she felt fish coming closer to her feet. It was a happy moment for her and a happy time: she was dating her longtime crush. Sirius and Bo were closer than ever and their friends were surprised and happy for them, but some didn't approve their relationship, and one of them was her best friend, Lily Evans. Lily didn't think that Sirius had changed, but Bo wanted to give him a chance. Unfortunately, Lily was right.

_During the 5th__and 6thyear, everything couldn't be more perfect when it came to Sirius and Bo. They were Gryffindor's golden couple and popular with their friends and housemates. Today, when Bo exited her room, she went down the staircase and heard Sirius laughing. She smiled to herself but stopped when she heard him talk about her. "I don't know, Prongs. I don't know if I want to continue things with Bo. All I wanted was to fool around." Sirius chuckled. James replied "When don't you just break up with her?" Sirius said "Well, she was dying to go out with me so I went out with her, but now I don't think I'm into her anymore." And with that, Bo came downstairs and said in a deadly tone "I've heard everything." Sirius turned around and saw her glaring at him. Sirius widened his eyes and said "No, Bo, you don't underst-" He was cut off "I understand English very well, you son of a bitch. 'Fool around', huh? You'll never find another girl who loved you just as much as I did." She walked over to him and slapped him very hard, leaving an obvious red mark on Sirius' cheek. "Go fuck anyone you want, and I hope that hurts you just so you'll understand how much you hurt me." She walked by James and Sirius and the common room door slammed shut._

_After that, her friends ran after her to the Great Hall. They were extremely worried about her. 'After all this time, I never thought he wasn't serious about me', Bo thought to herself while munching down on her dinner. Lily commented 'I told you-" She was cut off by Bo slamming her jug of pumpkin juice down on the table after she took a sip, and ran out of the hall. She didn't need Lily's lectures now._

She wanted to forget about him, to forget her "obsession" with him. She didn't think that he would change his attitude and be in a serious relationship with her. She didn't want anything do to with him. But deep down, she wanted him to change. She wanted to wait for him to mature.

_My head is saying "fool, forget him",__  
__my heart is saying "don't let go"_  
_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_

Bo hears someone call out her name. She turned around to see Lily. She dried her feet, put back on her shoes, grabbed her cloak and walked to Lily. Lily saw her friend's tear-stricken face and hugged her. She apologized for her insensitive comment. Lily understood Bo's pain. After all, Sirius was Bo's first love, one she wouldn't forget.

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you__  
__But now there's nowhere to hide,_  
_since you pushed my love aside I'm not in my head,_  
_hopelessly devoted to you_


End file.
